Unfaithful
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: "It ends tonight," she whispers and walks away.  One-Shot
1. Unfaithful

"How are you?" she looks into his beautiful eyes.

"Fine, and you?" he laughs.

"Great." she laughs too. They take a step closer to each other.

Her husband walks into the room, and they turn around to face him.

**'Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me  
>Sorrow in my soul<br>Cause it seems that wrong  
>Really loves my company'<strong>

"Hey babe." she gives him a smile.

"Hey," she whispers.

**He's more than a man**  
><strong>And this is more than love<strong>  
><strong>The reason that the sky is blue<strong>  
><strong>The clouds are rolling in<strong>  
><strong>Because I'm gone again<strong>  
><strong>And to him I just can't be true<strong>

She's married to man she only loves as a friend.

He bents down to kiss her. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

Those three words break her heart, more than he'll ever know.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**  
><strong>And it kills him inside<strong>  
><strong>To know that I am happy with some other guy<strong>  
><strong>I can see him dying<strong>

She can see the pain she causes him.

He knows she's cheating on him.

But it doesn't matter to him, as long as they're married.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Everytime I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<strong>

Her husband leaves the room, and its just her and her lover.

He takes a step closer to her.

"I don't want to this anymore," she whispers as she looks away from his eyes.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's wrong,"

"But I love you,"

"He's my husband." she tries to reason with him.

But it never works.

She always gives in.

**I feel it in the air  
>As I'm doing my hair<br>Preparing for another date  
>A kiss upon my cheek<br>As he reluctantly  
>Asks if I'm gonna be out late<br>I say I won't be long  
>Just hanging with the girls<br>A lie I didn't have to tell  
>Because we both know<br>Where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<strong>

Her husband comes back in to the room. They both step away from each other and she blushes.

Her husband smiles at her, "What are you doing today after this meeting?"

"I don't know. Go out with the girls," she lies.

He nods slowly. "Ok. What are you two doing here all alone?"

"Just talking," she answers smiling a little bit.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**  
><strong>And it kills him inside<strong>  
><strong>To know that I am happy with some other guy<strong>  
><strong>I can see him dying<strong>

"Okay, well my mom wants to talk with me. See you later, love you," he kisses her in her forehead, and then he walks out.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
><strong>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I walk out the door<strong>  
><strong>I see him die a little more inside<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna hurt him anymore<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna take away his life<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be...<strong>  
><strong>A murderer<strong>

"He knows," she whispers. Her lover bents down and gives her a kiss full of lust, love, and an apology.

It's his fault they're in this position.

If only...

She sighs and kisses him back.

"I love you Rose,"

"I love you too," she answers.

**Our love, his trust**  
><strong>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<strong>  
><strong>Get it over with<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna do this<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>  
><strong>Uh<strong>  
><strong>Anymore (anymore<strong>)

"We gotta tell him," he says as she pulls away from him.

"It's going to kill him," she whispers.

"More than it already is?" he asks.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
><strong>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>  
><strong>And everytime I walk out the door<strong>  
><strong>I see him die a little more inside<strong>  
><strong>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna take away his life<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be...<strong>  
><strong>A murderer (a murderer)<strong>

She cries into his collar.

She pulls away from him, "It ends tonight," she whispers and walks away.

She goes home, to her husband. Where she should be.

She walks in to their room.

**No no no no**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

She walks towards the bed and lays down.

**"**I'm sorry Dimitri," she whispers into his ear.

She turns around and whispers to her self,

"I love you Adrian."

**Surprised? **

**The lyrics belong to Rihanna.**


	2. Hate That I love You

**She'd come here to the hotel to finish this affair with Adrian.**

**But she loved him too much to 'break up' with him.**

That's how much I love you

That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand ya<br>Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like it for a while?<p>

**She came out of the hotel with sunglasses and a huge smile on her face.**

No, but you won't let me  
>You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
>Can't remember what you did<p>

**Adrian had gotten mad because Rise didn't want to divorce Dimitri.**

**Sometimes he felt she loved Dimitri more; she had after all come here to break it off with him/  
><strong>  
>But I hate it<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long, that's wrong

**They'd fought and yelled at each other.**

**But Adrian had won, and in the end they'd made love.**

**It was always like that; she'd want to break it off with him and he would convince her not to.**

But, I hate it  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
>Said, I despise that I adore you<p>

**She hated how much she loved him.**

**How much she needed him.**

** How much she couldn't leave without his touch. **

**He was an addiction she couldn't shake, and she hated what she was doing to Dimitri, but she just couldn't stop.**

And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so

**As she walked towards Burger King where Dimitri would pick her up, she convinced herself she _would _break it off with him next time.**

And you completely know the power that you have  
>The only one that makes me laugh<br>Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact  
>That I love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right

**Adrian knew though, he could convince her again if she ever tried to break it off again. He knew just what to do. He walked towards his car with a huge grin on his face.**

**"You can't keep doing this," someone said from behind him. He turned around to face Lissa. **

**"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.**

**"These escapades with Rose; they have to stop, she's married for goodness sakes!" He ignored her and drove off.  
><strong>  
>And I hate how much I love you, girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you  
>And I hate how much I love you, girl<br>But I just can?t let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<p>

**He too hated doing this; he hated how much he loved.**

**He hated knowing Rose was married that they had to hide their love.**

**Because this was love right?**

One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay<p>

**What if what they had wasn't love? They both asked themselves.**

**Rose got into the car with Dimitri and gave him a peck on the lips.**

**They rode in silence until Dimitri spoke, "I love you Roza, do you love me?" the question broke her heart. They both knew where she came from. Yet, he didn't want to live without her.**

**He figured they would eventually stop, but were they going to?**

That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you<br>And I hate that I love you so

**She loved both of them, the question was: which one did she love the most. The question came easily: Adrian, but then, why was she still with Dimitri?**

And I hate how much I love you, boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you<br>And I hate how much I love you, girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>But I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate that I love you so, so<p>

**She hated the situation they were in. She wanted out, but how?**

**Maybe what her and Adrian had was just lust and nothing more...**

**She looked at Dimitri and a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated herself right at that moment.**

**"I love you too," she whispered.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, so I decided that if I found a song that fit this story I would make it into a chapter...**

**There's not much of a plot, and for now, this is the end.**

**If you have any suggestions tell me**


	3. Release Me

**_I don't own VA. And this is RosexDimitri because they're married and she still does love him._**

**They arrived back to court where they decided to visit Lissa, now that she wasn't so busy.**

**They arrived and Rose immediately regretted it; Adrian was there, and although her world brighten a little bit more, she didn't want him there. She wanted to escape the reality of her life right now. She wanted to be released.**

Release me

Release my body

I know it's wrong  
>So why am I with you now<br>I say release me  
>'Cause I'm not able to<br>Convince myself  
>That I'm better off without you<p>

**Adrian smiled at them when they walked in while Lissa looked wary.**

**Lissa pulled her aside, "You have to stop. You'll be better without him." she whispered.**

**"Without who? Dimitri? Or Adrian?" Rose asks her.**

**"Because I can't imagine myself without any of them." She hissed. They looked at each other, and Lissa started shaking her head.**

**"Its wrong!"**

**"You don't think I know that?"**

Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
>That it's not what you need<br>I tell you that I don't care  
>But I don't want to<br>Anything that you say  
>I hear myself agree<br>And I don't recognize  
>What I've turned into<p>

**"I don't know who you are anymore," Lissa whispers to her before walking away. Rose is shocked, but if she's honest with her self, she doesn't either.**

**The old Rose would never do this. Somehow this was worst than being a blood whore.**

I don't know why I want you so  
>'Cause I don't need the heart break<br>I don't know what love addictive hold  
>You have on me I can't shake<br>No, I'm not in control  
>So let me go<p>

**Why couldn't she stop? If she knew this was so wrong? Why did she have to keep hurting all 3 of them? Why couldn't _she _let go?**

**She hated how much of a hold Adrian had on her. How hypnotized she was by him.**

Release me  
>Release my body<br>I know it's wrong  
>So why do I keep coming back<br>I say release me  
>'Cause I'm not able to<br>Convince myself  
>That I'm better off without you<p>

**How would things be without Adrian? **

**Boring, because she liked the feeling she got when she sneaked away to see him.**

**She loved the feeling of his lips against her body. She knows its beyond wrong... but she just can't stop! She can't stop her self, and she knows she can't be without Adrian.**

**So what about Dimitri?**

I could sleep by myself  
>you would burn me alive<br>Find me somebody else  
>But I don't want to<br>Try to leave out the love  
>That goes against the grain<br>But I can rationalize it  
>If I have to<p>

**She could leave Adrian and live her life with her husband. Without worrying about anything and just go back to how things were before the affair began. But how? If Adrian always ended up convincing her not to... Damn him and his kisses.**

I don't know why I want you so  
>'Cause I don't need the heart break<br>I don't know what addictive hold  
>You have on me I can't shake<br>No, I'm not in control  
>So let me go<p>

**She walked back to Dimitri who put an arm around her waist and kissed her hard in front of Adrian.**

**It meant, 'She's mine'. And she was... in a way. They were married after all. They had sex every night, and every night she would tell him she loved him, but he knew he was losing her, and the thought hurt more than anything else in the world.**

Release me  
>Release my body<br>I know it's wrong  
>So why do I keep coming back<br>I say release me  
>'Cause I'm not able to<br>Convince myself  
>That I'm better off without you<p>

**Rose wanted to be sure she would be better off without Adrian.**

**"You will," Dimitri whispers in to her ear. She looks away from his pained look and walks away towards Eddie and Mia.**

Im not in control, so let me go  
>Release me<br>Release my body  
>I know it's wrong<br>So why do I keep coming back  
>I say release me<br>'Cause I'm not able to  
>Convince myself<br>That I'm better off without you

**'I can do this' she thought to herself. She had to regain control, otherwise someone would end up really hurt, and it'd be her fault. **

**She smiled and laughed along with them, but her mind was elsewhere. She walked towards where Adrian was in the balcony. She opened the door and walked outside. "You always come back," he teased. She smiled a little; she knew what she had to do. **

**She reminded herself she had to and that she _was_ in control now, and she had to take advantage.  
><strong>  
>Release me<br>Release my body  
>I know it's wrong<br>So why do I keep coming back  
>I say release me<br>'Cause I'm not able to  
>Convince myself<br>That I'm better off without you

**"It has to end tonight," she whispers while looking straight into Adrian's emerald green eyes..**


	4. This Love

**I'm letting you chose... Dimitri? Adrian? Or none? Now I will be using all 3 songs given to me. This chapter is still in 3rd pov. And for 'goodbye' it'll be APOV.**

I was so high I did not recognize  
>The fire burning in her eyes<br>The chaos that controlled my mind  
>Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane<br>Never to return again  
>But always in my heart<p>

**Adrian recognized the look Rose had on her face.**

**He knew what was to come, and yes, he did have a few drinks on him, but he saw the determination in her aura. He swallowed and gulped down his whiskey.**

**"We need to talk..." she trailed off.**

**"Isn't that what we're doing?"**

**"Adrian... Please." she pleaded.**

This love has taken it's toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me  
>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<p>

**His heart twisted. **

**He couldn't say good bye to her... He wasn't going to. He loved her too much to let her go.**

**He looked at her and loved the way her long hair fell around her like a veil.**

**This love had taken a bigger toll on him than before.  
><strong>  
>I tried my best to feed her appetite<br>Keep her coming every night  
>So hard to keep her satisfied<br>Kept playing love like it was just a game  
>Pretending to feel the same<br>Then turn around and leave again

**He still remembered how she responded to his every touch.**

**How her skin felt against his.**

**Her lips...**

**Her voice begging for more...**

**And he had satisfied her appetite.**

**After all she always came back to him.**

**But it struck him that maybe all of this was a game for her...**

**Could it be?**

This love has taken it's toll on me  
>She said goodbye too many times before<br>And her heart is breaking in front of me  
>I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore<p>

**But Adrian could see how much this was hurting her.**

**She had tears in her voice and she couldn't say anything.**

**She kept opening her mouth and closing it like a fish.**

**He saw how she was breaking in front of him.**

I'll fix these broken things  
>Repair your broken wings<br>And make sure everything's alright  
>My pressure on her hips<br>Sinking my fingertips  
>Into every inch of you<br>Cause I know that's what you want me to do

**He took a step closer to her.**

**"You don't have to..." he whispered while trailing his fingers along her arm.**

**He saw her shiver, but otherwise she have no response.**

**"I'll make sure everythings ok Rose... Just give me a chance."**

**She took a step back, tears streaming her beautiful face.**

**"I can't do this anymore Adrian."**

**She took a deep breath:**

**"It's over," she whispered.**

**She wiped away her tears and walked back inside.**

**Adrian's heart broke and he sank down to the floor.**

**She had finally said goodbye.**

_**Soooo? lol review!**_


	5. Goodbye

**APOV (Next Day)**

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
>I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by<br>Saying that I love you,  
>But you know, this thing ain't been<br>No walk in the park for us  
>I swear it'll only take a minute<br>You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
>And I don't wanna see you cry<br>But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

**I passed by her on the sidewalk and it was as if we were complete strangers.**

**A tear rolled down her cheek and wanted so bad to wipe it away but I knew that wasn't my place.**

**And it never would be.**

**I love her with everything inside of me but she made her choice.**

**But if she ever wanted me back I would take her back immediately.**

[HOOK]  
>How do you let it go? When you,<br>You just don't know? What's on,  
>The other side of the door<br>When you're walking out, talk about it  
>Everything I tried to remember to say<br>Just went out my head  
>So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand<br>Cuz I know!  
>[CHORUS]<br>There's never a right time to say goodbye  
>But I gotta make the first move<br>'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
>Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you<br>Girl it's not you, it's me  
>I kinda gotta figure out what I need<br>There's never a right time to say goodbye  
>But we know that we gotta go<br>Our separate ways  
>And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,<br>And it's killing me  
>Cause there's never a right time<br>Right time to say goodbye

**I didn't think she would ever actually do it, but it wasn't like I wasn't going to.**

**Had she not ended it last night I would have made her decide between me and Dimitri.**

**But without me needing to say anything, she chose.**

**She'd broken my heart twice now, and it had been hard to say goodbye.**

**Because there isn't a right time to say goodbye.**

But I know your heart is breaking  
>And a thousand times I<br>Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
>Why am I taking so long to say this?<br>But trust me, girl I never  
>Meant to crush your world<br>And I never  
>Though I would see the day we grew apart<br>And I wanna know

**It was my fault, I had to admit. I started this affair. If only I'd given up on her.**

**If only she'd rejected me again.**

**And I know ending this hurt her, but not as much as having to this behind _his_ back. **

[HOOK]  
>How do you let it go? When you,<br>You just don't know? What's on,  
>The other side of the door<br>When you're walking out, talk about it  
>Girl I hope you understand<br>What I'm tryna say.  
>We just can't go on<br>Pretending that we get along  
>Girl how you not gonna see it?<p>

**I saw the pain in her yes.**

**The battle she was fighting with herself.**

**I didn't want her to go through this.**

**Because it was in the moment that I came back to her life that it crushed.**

[CHORUS]  
>There's never a right time to say goodbye<br>But I gotta make the first move  
>'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me<br>Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
>Girl it's not you it's me.<br>I kinda gotta figure out what I need  
>There's never a right time to say goodbye<br>But we know that we gotta go  
>Our separate ways<br>And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
>And it's killing me<br>Cause there's never a right time  
>Right time to say goodbye<p>

**I knew what I had to do now.**

**I had to leave court, and this time forever. **

Listen to your heart  
>Girl you know,<br>We should be apart, baby I  
>I just can't do it<br>I, I just can't do it  
>Listen to your heart<br>Girl you know,  
>We should be apart, baby I<br>I just can't do it  
>And sometimes it makes me wanna cry<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh [2x]  
>Do you hear me crying?<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh [2x]  
>[CHORUS]<br>There's never a right time to say goodbye  
>But I gotta make the first move<br>'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
>Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you<br>Girl it's not you it's me.  
>I gotta gotta figure out what I need<br>There's never a right time to say goodbye  
>But we know that we gotta go<br>Our separate ways  
>And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,<br>And it's killing me  
>Cause there's never a right time<br>Right time to say goodbye

**But I couldn't blame her.**

**After all, she had done exactly what I told her the when we first began the love affair.**

_**"Follow your heart."**_

[CHORUS]  
>There's never a right time to say goodbye<br>But I gotta make the first move  
>'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me<br>Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
>Girl it's not you it's me.<br>I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
>There's never a right time to say goodbye<br>But we know that we gotta go  
>Our separate ways<br>And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
>And it's killing me<br>Cause there's never a right time  
>Right time to say<p>

**But maybe this was for the best.**

**But it still didn't stop the pain that ripped me apart.**

**It didn't stop the need I felt for her.**

**The addiction I had for her.**

**I wiped away my tear.**

**I would and could get over Rosemarie Hathaway.**

**This was goodbye.**

**And that was a promise.**


	6. Misery

**DPOV- Misery-Maroon 5**

**Being married to Rose was a disaster... Sometimes I found myself wondering if she even loved me. I knew of her affair with Adrian, I suspected when she started drifting apart.**

**I knew I loved her because why would I still be with her? And she would have to love, why else stay with me? I could tell her it pained her to do this, but not as bad as me.**

**I was in misery, completely broken...wondering all day long if she really loved me at all.**

**It was painful... and I just wanted to know _why_? Why is she hurting me like this? Why is she doing this to me, after all we've went through?**

Misery  
>Oh yeah<br>Oh yeah  
>So scared of breaking it<br>But you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters<br>I won't ever send  
>Sometimes these cuts are so much<br>Deeper than they seem  
>You'd rather cover up<br>I'd rather let them be  
>So let me be<br>And I'll set you free

**If she wanted the divorce I would give it to her, I would set her free...all she had to do was say.**

**I'd do anything to make her happy, and if her happiness isn't with me... then I would let her go.**

**And if the day ever came, I would give her one of the many letters I had written to her, or about her. To let her know just how much I actually loved her.**

**Every day hurt... And I wondered if the wounds my Roza had caused would ever heal.**

**My Roza... who sometimes didn't really seem as mine.**

**I'd given her a chance to come clean herself but she wanted to cover up. **

**I knew her, and I knew she would rather cover up everything then to let it be like me.**

I am in misery  
>There ain't no other<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>The silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<br>I'm gonna get you back

**Lissa who knew about their affair, tried comforting me, but really? What was the point? Sometimes I wanted so badly to get her back... and maybe I would. One day.**

Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>It's not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<p>

**I blamed myself.**

**Maybe I should be more PDA like he was. I would do anything to make her happy, because without her, without her body, without her love, I was nothing.**

I am in misery  
>There ain't no other<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>The silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<br>I'm gonna get you back

**I felt like she was torturing me, driving a stake into my heart over and over again.**

**Setting me on fire, burning me to the core, running me over with a car, a train, pushing me over the edge, letting me fall to my death, because one day she would be passionate and the next she would be cold.**

**Every day was different.**

**And every day was full of angst.**

**Of what she would do next... I was just waiting for her next move, her next lie, her next stab to the heart...and I prepared myself for it. Yet, it wasn't enough, because after her every lie, her next escapade, I felt broken and in complete misery.**

You say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting here  
>I don't care where I have to go<p>

**I really would go to the end of the world for her. At night, she believed I was asleep, but the truth is I wasn't. It was a rare night that I slept well, without thoughts of her keeping me awake.**

**So I hear her cry every night, and without her knowing it, I would cry with her too.**

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<p>

**I'd asked her a few times why.**

**Her eyes would fill up with tears, she would look away, and then walk away.**

**She had never answered. And I was scared of the truth, to be honest.**

I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody<br>Who can comfort me  
>Why won't you answer me?<br>Your silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>Now I'm gonna get you back<br>I'm gonna get you back

**So the question remained: Why was she doing this? Did she not love me enough?**

**And the most important... What was I going to do?**  
><strong><br>**


	7. Tell Me Why?

**_On my last chapter I'll give credit to everyone who gave me a song... I always forget to, so I'll just wait till the end =)_**

**_Sorry for the late update... I lost a little of inspiration and I got distracted watching 'I am number four' xD good movie!_**

**_So now on with our cheating Rose._**

**_DPOV *Again* _**

**She left a week ago, said she wanted to take her mind off of things. She's staying over at Lissa's and as stupid it is, I trust her; since Adrian has left court now and it was Lissa that I trusted really, I knew she wouldn't Rose do anything.**

I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground, I see who you are<p>

**Even though I was trusting her right now, I don't think we can ever be together again.**

**I trusted her, I let her in after everything that happened with Ivan and she'd let me down.**

**She had really lived up to her reputation.**

**According to her I was the strong one in the relationship; the unbreakable, bulletproof, but with her I was weak.**

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

**She had been acting indifferently ever since she finished it off with him, but the day she left she had whispered, "I love you."**

**I really didn't understand her anymore, I didn't know who she was; and I knew a lot people felt like that too towards her.**

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

**And I still loved her with everything inside of me, I need her like I need the air, water, sun, everything. And whenever we cross paths I do everything I can to avoid her, afraid of what she'll do or say that might hurt me.**

**I still can't look at her without wanting to punch her and make love to her at the same time. Talk about mood swings.**

And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

**But last night was inevitable; she was there at the party Lissa and Christian were holding.**

**When everyone had left, we were alone and I remember what she said when I told her, "_Tell me why?"_**

**She'd answered with: _"Honestly? I wanted to try something new... To see how much I actually loved you... And to see what I was missing out on..." _Her words were like knives to my heart, they had hurt more than anything else, making me cry, "_And to see what I was missing on,"_ kept replaying over and over in my head. **

**We fought last night when I ignited the fire that was her temper.**

You could write a book on how  
>To ruin someone's perfect day<br>Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh<p>

**I think her life and what she'd done to me would make a good book, and maybe some girls who wanted to hurt someone badly would learn something from her.**

**With what she said last night, I was more confuse than ever.**

**Did she mean she loved me or him?**

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around

**I really didn't want to hear anything that came from her mouth right now, afraid that it was all lies.**

And I need you like a heartbeat  
>But you know you got a mean streak<br>Makes me run for cover when you're around

**I didn't know what to do.**

**Forgive her and go back with her? Or forgive her and leave her? Or just not forgive her?**

**But I guess I would know what to do once _she_ makes up her mind about me.**

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why?<p>

**Who knew this would be so complicated? **

Why do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside?<br>Why do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind?<p>

**To her I was or used to be a god, and she made me feel like one too; yet now she made me feel... small, something less than her. Unworthy of her, which maybe I was.**

**I didn't know if she made me feel smaller so she felt bigger, but that didn't sound like her. Just like cheating on someone didn't sound like Rose either, but that was exactly what she'd done. **

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down

**I wanted her to make up her mind so I could make my mind up to.**

**What was she waiting for?**

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I've got no one to believe in<br>You ask me for my love then you push me around

**Last night after her answer and the fight we had kissed and at least to me it had been magical; she had kissed me back and then pushed me away. Eddie tried comforting me telling me to giver her time, but I didn't know how longer I could wait.**

Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?<p>

**Her words had broken my heart but I had atleast gotten my answer.**

**An answer that I knew she didn't know up until last night.**

**She had cried while saying this knowing her every word was like a knife to my heart.**

I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know

**I told her that I had feelings, that I hurt, that I was not unbreakable like she thought or bulletproof and I had given her until midnight to make up her mind.**

**Because maybe, it was time to let her go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adrian or Dimitri? Pick quick xD**

**And I didn't know how many more chapters till the end...3?**


	8. Forgive Me

**_A/N: I think that if you see the reviews you'll know who she'll end up...I'm all for her not ending up with anyone lol Enjoy and like always review!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**I'd made up my mind... I think deep down I always knew.**

**I just wanted to try something new and my mind had been clouded by lust.**

**I hoped that one day he would find it in his heart to forgive me.**

**Both really.**

**I'd harm both of them beyond words and believe...and in the process harm myself too.**

Can you forgive me again?  
>I don't know what I said<br>But I didn't mean to hurt you

**I hadn't said anything bad last night... just the truth like he wanted, but somehow that did more than the whole affair.**

**I didn't mean to hurt Dimitri, I didn't mean to make him cry... I didn't mean to do anything of what I had done.**

**It was an impulse.**

**And everyone knew just how impulsive I was.**

**I wanted him to forgive me.**

**To actually mean it.**

**And I wanted Adrian to forgive once more.**

**This was the second time I did this to him.**

**It was unforgivable really.  
><strong>  
>I heard the words come out<br>I felt that I would die  
>It hurt so much to hurt you<p>

**The moment the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them, the amount of pain that crossed his eyes... was more than I could take.**

****I saw the my words cut his heart, and I felt it... I felt the pain that I was causing...The pain I had caused. **  
><strong>

**I don't deserve Adrian.**

**And I most definitely do not deserve Dimitri.**

Then you look at me  
>You're not shouting anymore<br>You're silently broken

**After the fight, he didn't say anything.**

**Didn't shout at me.**

**Didn't do _anything._**

**I watched my Russian God crumple in front of me.**

**I saw him break in front of my eyes.**

**I saw him fall to his knees and... _sob._ **

**And all because of _me._**

I'd give anything now  
>to kill those words for you<p>

**If I could go back in time I would take back my words.**

**And more importantly.**

**I would take my actions back.**

**And if it made him happy I would go ahead and kill myself.**

**Anything to make him forgive me and make him happy.**

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
>But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.<p>

**After every word, after every action that I do or say... I want to take it back.**

**I don't want to lose him... I want him forever by my side.**

**But I know that as long as he loves me he will never leave my side.**

'Cause you were made for me  
>Somehow I'll make you see<br>How happy you make me

**And if he forgave me I would show him how much I love him and how much I need him.**

**And how much we were made for each other.**

**He was made for me, he understands me, gets me, and believes in me more than I do.**

I can't live this life  
>Without you by my side<br>I need you to survive

**I wouldn't be able to live without him.**

**And if I can't have him, I rather die.**

So stay with me  
>You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.<p>

**Every time I look him in the eye I tell him 'I'm sorry' and I want to yell it out from a rooftop.**

And you forgive me again  
>You're my one true friend<br>And I never meant to hurt you

**I didn't mean to hurt him.**

**I didn't want to hurt him.**

**And I don't want to hurt him anymore.**

**I want his forgiveness just as much as I love him.**

**I was born to carry that name.**

**And under no circumstances will I stop being Mrs. Belikov.**


	9. I Miss You

**_Sorry for the late update... I graduated from 8th grade yesterday...and yeah! =) lol I hope you enjoy... I think there will be 1 song in APOV and one 3rd POV between Adrian and Rose. I'm letting you pick one more for Rose and one for Dimitri and maybe one more between them too! =) Enjoy! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She came home last night. She brightened everything just by being near me.**

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
>The shadow in backround of the morgue<br>The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want<br>Where you can always find me  
>And we'll have Halloween on Christmas<br>And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
>We'll wish this never end<p>

**My angel of darkness... The one that caused many nightmares and wonderful dreams at the same time.**

**The one that had caused me so much pain, but the one I wanted to be with forever.**

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<br>I need somebody and always  
>This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime<br>And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
>catching things and eating their insides<br>Like indecision to call you  
>And hear your voice of treason<br>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
>stop this pain tonight<p>

**"I was about to call you," I say to her.**

**"Why?" she asked me. I smiled at her.**

**"Because I've missed your voice." she smiles at me.**

**"Are you ending my pain tonight?" I asked her.**

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (6x)

**I knew the answer before she said it.**

I miss you miss you (6x)

**"I've missed you," I say as my lips crush against her.**

**Guess she made her decision.**

_**Short I know but I couldn't find a good song =/ sorry **_


	10. I'm Moving On

_**I think after this chapter maybe... two more chapters =) Enjoy and like always review!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Out of all the places I could've gone... I ended up here.**

**In the ski resort where I met her. I thought maybe, being here, where it all started, would help me.**

**I walked the same hallways we walked, went to the places she went.**

I've dealt with my ghosts  
>And I've faced all my demons<br>Finally content with the past I regret  
>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness<br>For once, I'm at peace with myself  
>I've been burdened with blame<br>Trapped in the past for too long  
>I'm moving on<p>

**It was a good idea to come here. I faced my ghosts and realized it was better to be without her.**

**I blamed myself for everything that had happened... and in a way it was... but it was hers too. An I'm okay with everything now.**

**And right now, that I'm weak, I'm finding my strength.**

**My strength to let go and move on.**

I've lived in this place  
>And I know all the faces<br>Each one is different  
>But they're always the same<br>They mean me no harm  
>But it's time that I face it<br>They'll never allow me to change  
>But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong<br>I'm moving on

**I see people here that I know but have never really dealt with.**

**One face stands out though. Jailbait.  
><strong>  
>I'm moving on<p>

**There's no point to keep holding on to what I thought I had with Rose.**

**It wasn't real.**

At last I can see  
>Life has been patiently waiting for me<br>And I know there's no guarentees  
>But I'm not alone<br>There comes a time in everyone's life  
>When all you can see are the years passing by<br>And I have made up my mind  
>That those days are gone<p>

**Before I got here, when I saw into the future I saw the destruction of myself.**

**But now...**

**Now I see a bright future.**

**One that does not includes Rose.**

**I had wallowed myself in self-pity and alcohol, but not anymore.**

I sold what I could  
>And packed what I couldn't<br>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
>I've loved like I should<br>And lived like I shouldn't  
>I had to lose everything to find out<br>Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
>I'm moving on<br>I'm movig on  
>I'm moving on<p>

**I loved her with everything I had inside of me.**

**I had lived my life to the fullest...taking risks like with Rose, but maybe it's time to really settle down.**

**With someone that's actually available.**

**I look at Jill and smile.**

**I'm happy with my past... a past that I regret. But a past that has brought me here today. A past that makes me smile and cry...but hopeful at the same time.**

**Because I'm moving on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hehehe the next two chapters will be in 3rd POV and in the future ;D and I'm still letting you pick one more song...**_

_**A song for Rose and Dimitri =)**_

_**Review.**_


	11. Won't Even Start

**(1 year later) **

**3rd POV**

**Jill and Adrian decided to come back to court a year later, in the summer. Jill was going to tell Lissa that her and Adrian were going to get married.**

**Adrian was a little nervous to see Rose again after everything that had happened between them last September.**

What happened  
>after last summer<br>when we broke up  
>in September<p>

**Rose and Dimitri were a happy couple. The events from last September in the past, where they should be.**

**Rose and Dimitri had adopted a boy right after they had gotten together and were now in plans of adopting a baby girl.**

I havent seen you  
>Feels like a long time<br>Sometimes it still hurts  
>But I always get by<p>

**Adrian had to admit it to himself that it still hurt to think about her sometimes.**

**And Rose had to admit that it hurt her to think about the events of last year, but with the help of Jill and Dimitri they both got by.**

**And every day got better.**

I still got a piece of you under my skin  
>Its always there no matter where Ive been<p>

**They both got a piece of each other under their skins that never went away.**

**But deep down they knew how to fix it.**

**Jill and Adrian arrived at court and walked towards Lissa's house, just as Dimitri and Rose were living her house.**

So if I ever see you on the street  
>Ill pretend that I didnt see<br>And turn my face  
>No use in small talk anyways<p>

**Their eyes met, but they looked away immediately.**

**Lissa called out to them and Dimitri and Rose had to go back into her house.**

Because if I look into your eyes  
>Then Ill have to say goodbye<br>And thatll break my heart  
>So I wont even start<br>I wont even start

**They went in and had to say hi to eachother.**

**But they both avoided to look into each others eyes, afraid of what they would find.**

I wish you luck  
>And I wish it true<br>Thats the best  
>I can do for you<p>

**Eventually they looked at each other and smiled.**

**"Good luck," Rose tells him. She wanted the best for him and Jill.**

**"Good luck," Adrian tells her. He wanted the best for her and Dimitri, along with their children.**

**They didn't really want a conversation.**

**They didn't want to start.**

**But as Adrian looked at Jill who was laughing with Lissa, and Rose looked at Dimitri who was laughing with Eddie an epiphany hit them both... Kinda.**

Cuz youll probably find love  
>In someone new<br>I have to let go  
>Yeah its hard to do<p>

**Because that's when they both made a decision.**

So if I run into you with your arm by his side  
>Just know itll cut me like a knife<p>

**It hurt Adrian to see Rose with Dimitri.**

**And Rose felt longing when she saw Adrian with Jill.**

So if I ever see you on the street  
>Ill pretend that I didnt see<br>And turn my face  
>No use in small talk anyways<p>

**They made the same decision, a decision they should've made a long time ago.**

Because if I look into your eyes  
>Then Ill have to say goodbye<br>And thatll break my heart  
>So I wont even start<br>I wont even start

**This past year they had avoided each other as much as possible, Rose never went to visit Jill with Lissa, and Adrian never went with Jill to visit Lissa.**

**But they couldn't keep running away from each other.**

Ill be ok, Ill be ok  
>Or thats what Ill say<p>

**They both realized that they would be okay.**

**They both decided to really let go and move on.**

**Last summer had been a mistake, they had never really fixed.**

**Until now.**

So if I ever see you on the street  
>Ill pretend that I didnt see<br>And turn my face  
>No use in small talk anyways<br>Cuz if I look into your eyes  
>Then Ill have to say goodbye<br>And thatll break my heart  
>So I wont even start<br>Oh I wont even start  
>No I wont even start<p>

**It was a hard thing to do.**

**But they did it nevertheless; they spoke about what had happened.**

**They looked into each others eyes and said goodbye, for real this time.**

**It broke their heart a little, but they had to do it.**

**Rose left with Dimitri, arm in arm. **

**Adrian hugged Jill closer to him.**

**They looked at each other one more time and smiled.**

**They could be happy now.**

**They had finally let go.**


	12. Your Guardian Angel

**_='( so I'm upset for two reasons: the first being I only got two reviews for the last chapter... and it was up for two days._**

**_Second reason is this is the last chapter =') *tears of happiness* I really had fun writing this and I would like a few people for the songs they gave me._**

**_Most importantly StevieRae2011 who has given me most of the songs =)_**

**_Also Shadowhawk23_**

**_purplewolfsoda_**

**_clair95 _**

**_If I didn't use any of your songs I apologize... I thought the song might not fit the way I wanted it to into the story... or the song was for an earlier part of the story... or I found a better song... again sorry =) if I forgot anyone... sorry I went through all the reviews..._**

**_Also... This chapter might be different than the other since it doesn't really explain an event... instead their lives together in the past, present, and future =D and most importantly it's about their love 3 hehehe._**

**_Review and Enjoy =)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Dimitri and Rose had gone through a lot to get to where they where today...and they couldn't be happier.**

**They had to get through a lot of barriers, but their love was one a kind.**

**A love as pure as the love of God.**

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold<br>and it breaks through my soul  
>And I know I'll find<br>deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

**They were meant for each other.**

**A perfect match made in heaven or hell just like Victor had once said.**

**They made each other happy despite everything they had done to each other. Rose's happiness was Dimitri's happiness and the other way around.**

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

**They would be together with one another through it all, and they would never let anything happen to one another.**

**They would protect each other, even if it mean sacrificing their lives.**

**They would be together forever in this world, in the next, in this life, and their next life.**

**But nothing and certainly _no one_ would be able to separate them.**

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

**Years would pass and still their love would remain the same, if possible it would grow even more.**

**And they would show each other they could be the one.**

**And that they were.**

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

**Life wouldn't mean anything if one of them were to get hurt, or worst die.**

**They made a silent promise, like the one made all those years ago in the van, that they would do _anything_ to save one from another from anything and anyone.**

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

**Victor had been right in one thing: Rose and Dimitri were a match made in heaven... or hell. A match _somewhere._**

**They were soul mates.**

**Part of a whole... they completed each other.**

**They were one of a kind... their love was one of a kind, and people around them knew it.**

**They knew what each other down to their core.**

**They knew what the other was thinking, as if they had one mind, together.**

**They were there for each other through the good and through the bad...and simply just there for one another.**

**They were one.**

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

**It didn't matter what Rose had done or what Dimitri had said.**

**The past didn't matter to them, and even in the future it didn't matter what they did or said... they were okay because at the end of the day they had each other.**

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>[to fade]

**They loved each other with their being.**

**It was such a powerful love that it hurt sometimes.**

**They couldn't live without each other.**

**They were together all the time through mind and soul.**

**Soul mates might not even cover it... because they were the same soul.**

**Rose would never Dimitri fall just as Dimitri would never let Rose fall, it didn't matter what the cost was but they protected each other.**

**Rose was Dimitri's personal savior. The one person he could really count on, the one that had saved him many times. **

**She was his angel.**

**Just as Dimitri was Rose's personal savior, too. He protected her at all costs even his life... he too, had saved her many times, especially from herself. **

**He was her guardian.**

**An through it all they were each other's guardian angel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done, finish, finito, acabado... whatever language...**

**Unfaithful is Complete.**

**=)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you to all my readers... ALL OF THEM.**

**Every single person that has ever reviewed.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH =)**

**Love,**

** belikov **


End file.
